


Spooky Nights

by igi_pigi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igi_pigi/pseuds/igi_pigi
Summary: "So what is it about?" Thor asks. "Or are we to go in uninformed?"Jane's eyes instinctively flick towards the blank tv screen. Darcy was insistent about it being a horror movie this time - as they serve as "perfect romance fodder", according to the maniac. Jane has decided to go with the recent one, 'The Conjuring'.[Set a few months after Thor2]





	Spooky Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for putting him through so much angst in my last fic. So wanted to write something fluffy.
> 
> I'm aware this is bad but I 100% do it for escapism purposes, not looking to be a professional writer or anything. So yeah.

Jane stands in her kitchen preparing popcorn and pouring some cranberry juice for herself, as she watches Thor across the hall by the bookshelf. He is on his knees on the carpet arranging the few fantasy books she'd bought for him on the shelf. He's read a few already.

While she silently admires how cute the Pikachu t-shirt of her choice is looking on him, he's intently reading the books' synopsis to arrange them in order. Reading is something he seems to genuinely enjoy, she's noticed.

She doesn't think she can say the same for what they're about to do - watching a movie together. Granted, they've only done this once before. Darcy had been pushing her for "a romantic movie night" with her "alien sex god boyfriend". She too wanted to try it out - if only to just see how Thor likes it.

Not being a movie buff in any way, she chose whatever came to her mind - Titanic! And they did have a nice time watching it. He chuckled, appreciated few things and applauded the dedicated violin players. He also kept pulling her closer into his arms throughout - which was great. He grew a bit uncomfortable during the scenes between Rose and her Mother, silent during the scenes between her and Jack, and furious towards the end because "the board had ample space for the man". All in all, quite an entertaining night.

But somehow, she just couldn't shake the feeling away that he was doing it only because she asked him to. Wouldn't all this be silly and mundane for a warrior alien God?

"So what is it about?" Thor's calm voice brings her back to present. "Or are we to go in uninformed?"

Jane's eyes instinctively flick towards the blank tv screen. Darcy was insistent about it being a horror movie this time - as they serve as "perfect romance fodder", according to the maniac. Jane decided to go with the recent one, 'The Conjuring' because she had heard good things about it.

"I'm not sure myself." She shrugs. "Something about a woman worshipping Satan... like a cult, I guess!" She giggles at her own joke.

"What... is a cult?" Thor asks a little sheepishly.

"And she kills children to offer them as sacrifice, as in to please him." Jane adds, making Thor's question go completely unheard.

"Sounds like a very interesting woman." He smirks, standing up now. "But this seems like it will be quite grotesque. Are you sure you want to watch it?" He asks with genuine concern.

Now would be a good time to tell him that she's never really sat through a horror film before. Only saw parts here and there. "Are you scared?" She teases instead, smugly popping popcorn into her mouth.

He laughs, then looks around a bit before pointing towards the cabinet behind her. "Uhh, do you mind if I have some of that?" Then quickly adds, "I won't overdo it, don't worry."

She turns around to see that it's the Asgardian liquor he'd brought not long ago that he's pointing towards. Oh, great! He's thinking about getting wasted to make it through this dumb thing she's set up. Of course.

She turns back to look at him, lips pressed tight. He's looking at her expectantly.

"You know, we don't have to do this. It's okay."

"What?" He looks around as if to see if he missed something. "All I said was--"

"Because you see this as some boring couple's thing." She lowers her head.

"I see it as leisure." He says with a hint of exasperation, and gestures towards the mead again. "And that's also how I leisure. I only thought-- I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "I shouldn't have--"

"No, no, no." She interrupts him. "I'm sorry. I misinterpreted this." What is wrong with her? He could have just taken the booze and gulped it all down if he wanted. Instead, he politely asked her if he can drink a bit. The Prince of Asgard doesn't _need_ her permission, still asked for it. And she somehow made it out to be that he is uninterested!

Jane sighs. "I just want you to want to do it."

Thor smiles. "I do, My Love."

She smiles too, relieved. "I'll take your word."

He hesitantly points towards the mead again. "So can I?"

Jane tries to nod enthusiastically. "But only on one condition: I get some too."

"Jane!"

"Okay, okay." She raises her hands, remembering how adamant he was when he'd brought it that she shouldn't drink from it no matter what. Because humans would not be able to tolerate it - which honestly sounded a little made up.

Thor makes his way for the glass on the tiny dining table. She won't drink it if it means so much to him. But it's fun teasing, so she calls from behind, "Just one sip?"

 

 

Once again, the experience of watching the movie is pretty fun in and of itself - for Thor at least. He mentioned right in the beginning that he is hoping for this one to be "more condensed than the last one", making her a bit nervous. But he has gotten quite engrossed in it. Jane, however, found herself uncomfortable with the tense horror scenarios - constantly gasping and flinching at the slightest hint. So much for teasing him!

Thor suggests they stop watching once he notices, to which she says no. But then she practically jumps at the scene of the woman sitting on the stairs in darkness with a matchstick and the witch's hands clap from behind her.

"Jane, are you alright?" Thor immediately holds her. She covers her face, embarrassed. He offers again, "we don't have to watch this..."

"It-- it's okay." Jane shakes her head. "Just..." She timidly reaches to hold his arm.

He chuckles and moves it over her shoulder instead - to pull her closer to him. "Come here."

She rests her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the proximity. She can now easily hide her face in his chest at every scary scene. Maybe this is what Darcy was talking about! As much as she is loving this arrangement, she still cannot wait for the stupid movie to end. Horror is so not her thing, she's got it. So she focusses on everything else but the tv screen. The popcorn in front of her, her glass of juice, the sandwich Thor's still eating, the wall behind the tv, tables beside it, and of course, Thor.

She feels his thumb stroking her arm. And watches him take generous swigs from his alcohol, which seems like more than he'd have intended. Or maybe this is the controlled quantity he talked about. Because he doesn't appear to be intoxicated at all. Though she's sure it'll kick in at some point.

 

 

"That was intense." Thor announces as the credits roll, sounding a little slurry. He sinks back into the couch. "Maybe they should make one about that Jack person coming back to haunt his lady about the space on the board. I would watch that."

Jane chuckles - mostly just glad the movie is over. And at how adorable a drunk Thor is! Also at how he's unsurprisingly trying to form a connection between the only movies he's seen in his entire lifetime of... how old is he?

"Okay, you're drunk." She sits forward to gather plates and glasses from the table. "Go to bed. I'll be coming--"

"Hey, hey." He raises his hand. "I promised I would not overdo it, and I did not. And that is a good premise. Are you questioning my... f-- film... skills? What is it called?"

Jane laughs lightly. "No, that is a great prem--"

"Let me help you with this." He suddenly sits straight, moving forward to pick a plate. She holds his hand.

"It's okay, I got it. You should sleep. I'll be there in a minute."

He rubs his head with his other, nodding. Then smiles at her with heavy eyes, "Alright. Good night."

Thor lightly pulls her in to kiss her cheek. Then gets up, hazily, and retreats to their bedroom. Jane immediately wants to call him back. He could have just sat around, pitching his Titanic horror sequel while she wrapped up in the kitchen. She doesn't want to be alone. Damn stupid ghost movies!

She gets up to be done as quickly as she can. She leaves the plates and glasses in the sink to be washed in the morning. Places the Asgardian mead back, switches off the tv and lights - leaving the one in the kitchen on - and runs to the bedroom.

She didn't think it took her more than 5 minutes out there but isn't surprised to find Thor already asleep. He chose the side closer to the door. Good, now she only has to worry about someone getting in through the balcony to kill her.

Jane picks up Thor's discarded Pikachu t-shirt from the sofa chair and folds it neatly. She was already in her tank top and checked PJs, so she can just jump into bed now. But before she can, she is startled by her cell phone's message tone from the hall. She quickly goes to retrieve it and put it on silent. She doesn't even need to see to know that it's from Darcy, probably asking how the movie went and predicting some "post-movie love making" in graphic details.

Jane sighs and looks at a sleeping Thor as she gets in the sheets. Why did he have to face away from her? She needs him to spoon her, so she could feel safe. Her eyes alternate between the bedroom door and the balcony door. Wait, what if spirits come through the bathroom door? That's possible. Or the closet?

She lies down with her head touching his bare back and tries to pull him towards her to change his posture, feeling guilty to be disturbing his sleep. But he doesn't budge. The Asgardian booze has him in deep slumber. Jane sighs, but keeps pulling.

Her incessant pulling finally gets to him as he moans and shifts to sleep on his back - eyes still completely closed. Well, better than nothing. She hugs his arm. But he cracks open one eye to look down at her, gives a lopsided smile and moves his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in his embrace. She smiles too. This is the next best thing to spooning. With his arm around her, nothing can touch her. She snuggles closer and closes her eyes.

Jane opens her eyes and looks back towards the balcony. What if someone is standing there? She looks out the hallway too, just to be sure. Maybe she should wait for sleep to take over rather than forcing her eyes shut. She absentmindedly starts roaming her hand over Thor's abs, smiling to herself. This is a good distraction. Though her eyes keep flicking towards the light coming through the kitchen.

She can't tell if she actually fell asleep or had just been lazily blinking all this time or how much time had passed even, when she hears the noise! Her eyes widen! She is sure it's from the kitchen - something fell probably. Or did she imagine this? She clutches Thor tighter. Then she hears it again. This time louder!

Jane sits up, hand pressed to her mouth. Thor's hand slides off her shoulder to her waist. She nudges him without thinking. He has to wake up now!

"Thor? Thor?" She whispers. But the Asgardian alcohol has him in deep sleep. After only two failed attempts, she punches him hard in the stomach in panic.

Thor wakes up with a start, crying out some words she doesn't understand. Did he just curse in Norse?

He sits up - panting and holding his head.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Jane cries, feeling so very guilty.

As soon as he gets ahold of himself, he looks around, at her, his hand instantly at her head. "What happened, are you alright?" He breathes.

Jane wants to apologise for startling him so badly. But points towards the kitchen instead, "I heard something."

"What, where?" He looks where her finger leads.

"In the kitchen." She supplies.

Thor immediately gets up the bed to go there. Jane holds his hand back. "What are you doing?" She whispers again. Before he can answer the obvious, she adds, "what if someone's there?"

His eyes narrow a bit. He looks at her, then back towards the kitchen, noticing the light left on, and easily figures out what's going on.

"Like a witch?" He sneers at her.

Against all conceivable logic, Jane answers, "maybe."

Thor sighs, lowering his head. He rubs his forehead again, "I told you to not watch it."

"But I did hear something, okay!" Jane says impatiently. Why is he not getting it?

Thor takes a deep breath, then turns the arm she was holding to hold her hand instead. "Come." He pulls at it.

She immediately yanks it back. "I'm not going there." He has truly lost it! She searches his face. "And neither should you."

"So what are we going to just sit here all night?" He raises his hands in exasperation.

Jane is nodding and saying 'yes' when he moves to take her hand in his again. "Come, it'll put your doubts to rest. Trust me."

She protests again, but naturally has no chance against his painless yet firm grip. He manages to get her off the bed, but before he can pull her any further, the bedroom door behind him shuts loudly!

"Oh my god!" Jane shrieks and hugs Thor, hiding her face in his chest.

"Jane, Jane!" He laughs, lightly rubbing her back. "It's alright, calm down." He waits for a moment, then points towards the open balcony windows. "It was the wind."

Jane looks on hesitantly. The wind is blowing the curtains over the windows. It's suspiciously windy tonight. She looks up at Thor.

"I didn't do it." He gives an impish smile. "Or maybe I did."

"It's not funny." She unsuccessfully pushes at his chest.

He places his hand on her head and speaks apologetically, "you're right, it isn't." She must be appearing quite vulnerable, as all cheekiness vanishes from his face. He gently holds her hand and tilts his head towards to door. "Come on."

And this time, she lets him take her. He's right, she should see for herself and clear her doubts. Maybe it was the wind at work there too. If not, she has Thor with her. Jane practically sticks to his arm, as opposed to just hugging it, and follows him outside.

He switches on the lights as soon as they are in the hall and they both scan the room. Nothing is out of order. Before Thor can say 'told you', she tugs on his arm to get him to the kitchen.

They slowly, dramatically, get to the kitchen. Jane's eyes are on the floor first thing and all the knives are scattered. A spatula she'd hurriedly left on the counter is also down, though a bit away from the knives. It would have been the first sound with the knives being the second.

"And she chose the knife holder." Thor jokes.

Seeing her so utterly unamused, he asserts, "it's the wind, Jane!"

"Yeah, and it knocked over only those two items?"

"What else looks knock-able to you here?"

As Thor vaguely gestures around to support his statement, a tiny cat appears from behind a cabinet and runs towards the balcony door - surprising both of them. It wriggles out of the slightly open door, opening it wider in the process.

Wonderful, she forgot to lock it in her haste. And this tiny creature got in and caused all this. Just wonderful!

"Did you leave that open?" Thor asks the obvious, suppressing a smile. "Because I didn't."

Jane covers her eyes with her hand and nods in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry!" He grips her shoulders from the side. "Everything clear now?"

She nods again. No witches here for sure.

"We should maybe look around if any other animal got in." He lets go of her and mutters to himself, "a snake or two maybe."

 

 

"It's settled, no more witch films for you." Thor announces as they climb back in bed upon keeping the utensils in place and promptly locking all doors of the house.

"You seemed to like it." Jane casually retorts, wanting to see light of the situation now.

"No, I didn't." He says sternly. "I don't like anything that will affect you like that."

Jane smiles guiltily. "Sorry!"

"You're alright now?"

She nods in response, and waits for a moment before adding, "but you aren't." Of course, she knows she quite literally gave him a headache by waking him up with a jerk. He'd been rubbing his fingers over his forehead all this time whenever he thought she wasn't looking. "Here, let me make it up to you." She shifts closer to him.

"You don't have to make up for anything." He protests as she places her hand on his forehead and starts to gently massage. "It wasn't your... Oh!"

He blinks a few times and visibly relaxes under her fingers. A smile blooms on her face. She can literally wake him up in the middle of the night because of some stupid fear of hers, and he just goes along, no questions asked. This is the least she can do for him.

Thor suddenly looks her way, confused. "I don't recall you ever doing this before... still feels so... familiar!"

Jane chuckles. How could he know about the nights she has eased him out of his nightmares this way? It's only been a few months since he's come to live with her, but it's already been a lot of times when she is woken up by his whimpers to find him squirming beside her. Sometimes he even grabs her when she gets close - like he did his very first night with her. Painful and frightening as it all is, she just goes ahead and rubs and caresses his head to ease them away. What else can she do!

Most times it works. Sometimes they are just too intense that he wakes up anyway - though he is too disoriented to question anything, only concerned if he hurt her. And she doesn't even know about the times she doesn't wake up and they get the better of him.

Maybe it's better this way. Him not knowing. Less guilt on his conscience. She winks at him. "Spooky, right?"

Thor is a bit suspicious but doesn't dwell on it in favor of relishing the magic her fingers are working on him. After a good few minutes, he speaks again.

"I really do not want you to stop, but..." He grabs her free hand to roll her over and spoon her, "you need sleep too." He kisses her neck.

Jane giggles and squirms into his warm embrace. She definitely needs sleep, and she is sure to fall asleep easily with him covering her. Obviously, there is no witch here, but if... if there is, Thor is there for her. With that thought, she closes her eyes.


End file.
